Recién Casados
by Shoseiki
Summary: UA. Post-manga. [NaruSaku] Durante su infancia y parte de la adolescencia, Naruto tuvo que lidiar con el problema de su extraño vínculo con el Kyuubi, pero jamás creyó que esto volvería a repetirse, y menos en su matrimonio con Sakura, porque ahora resulta que Kurama se siente atraído por ella.
1. La Ceremonia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía y no permito que la copien o adapten a otro fandom.

 **Recién Casados**

Por Shoseiki

 **Capítulo 1:** La Ceremonia

 _3 de Abril, Konohagakure._

 **L** a pareja de tortolos enamorados recibieron una felicitación tras otra de quienes con sinceridad los apreciaban, compartiendo abrazos y besos en la mejilla como símbolo de amistad y buenos deseos para con ellos.

La boda de Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, los recién casados.

Nadie dudaba de que serían inmensamente felices, y si alguno pusiera esto en vacilación, los demás no le creerían en lo absoluto. Bastaba con ver las miraditas que se echaban o la forma de sonreír al estar juntos, uno al lado del otro, intercambiando gestos de puro amor.

Para la mayoría, o en este caso para los que no estuvieron atentos a los rumores, resultaba extraño que Naruto y Sakura decidieran contraer nupcias, ¡y peor aún!, que hubiesen sido novios si ella seguía 'enamorada' del último miembro del Clan Uchiha. Claro, lo que saben ellos es que este dilema o llamado triángulo amoroso fue solucionado luego de terminada la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, cuando Sasuke ofreció a Sakura que lo acompañara a su viaje de redención por rumbos desconocidos, una propuesta que no aceptó.

La chica, en ese entonces, le confesó que sus sentimientos por él no son los mismos, que quizás lo quería como a un buen amigo y compañero de equipo, porque en el plano romántico ya no lo veía. Al principio Sasuke se sorprendió por lo firme y segura que sonaba la voz de su amiga, comprendiendo que tal vez su forma de actuar al intentar matarla repetidas veces terminó por quemar esas emociones que ella le había declarado de niña, una situación que él calificaba de extremista, sí, pero también circunstancial.

Aquel día deseó pedirle disculpas por todo, solo que su frialdad y orgullo de hombre indolente, fuerte y terco, prohibió a su boca pronunciar tales barbaridades.

Sasuke Uchiha no expresaba emociones, tampoco lamentos ni tonterías por el estilo. Su pose debía continuar dura como una roca, hiriente como un cuchillo.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que sí hizo con toda la espontaneidad del mundo; sonreír. Sasuke curvó los labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa egocéntrica, que no distaba mucho de parecer una auténtica burla a la realidad de las cosas, mirando a la médico.

—Supongo que tu cambio es por el dobe.

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron.

—Sasuke-kun, no vayas a decírselo —pidió de favor, bajando la vista a sus manos que reposaban sobre el escritorio, en el consultorio del Hospital—. Naruto aún no debe saberlo.

—Hmp, no lo hagas esperar tanto o te lo quitarán.

—No pasará.

—No estés tan confiada. —murmuró él, segundos antes de abandonar la oficina.

A su pesar, pronto Sakura descubrió que el comentario de Sasuke sí venía cargado de verdad, Naruto fue cortejado por mujeres de distintas edades, cuerpos y personalidades, empezando por Temari del Desierto, a quien todavía le interesaba Naruto; luego Shizuka de la Villa Nadeshiko, que no solo era idéntica a Sakura en el color de ojos y piel, sino que disponía de una figura de infarto cuando llegó a Konoha por mera 'casualidad'; Shion, la joven sacerdotisa que se parecía a Hinata, excepto por el tono de cabello y orbes; y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la nueva pariente de Naruto, Karin Uzumaki, quien no lo pretendía abiertamente, pero sí estaba bajo la mira del Consejo para que en el futuro caso de Naruto y Sakura divorciarse, ella fuera la esposa de Naruto y restablecieran el famoso Clan casi extinto.

Este hecho produjo ciertos inconvenientes en el noviazgo que tiempo más tarde Sakura decidió sostener con él, porque Naruto, siendo como era, no iba a desamparar a su prima así nada más.

Por suerte, Karin abandonó Konoha por varios meses en los que ellos pudieron llegar a un mutuo acuerdo impuesto por Sakura, el cual consistía en no vivir bajo el mismo techo que la pelirroja para evitar más problemas en el futuro. Naruto accedió a las condiciones de su prometida sin oponer alguna resistencia.

El inicio de la relación entre ellos comenzó en un día lluvioso donde terminaron empapados, ocultos bajo la copa de un enorme arbusto, en espera de que escampara.

Sakura lo recordaba como si hubiese sido hoy.

—Lamento mucho esto, dattebayo.

—Descuida, no es nada.

—Te has mojado por mi culpa, Sakura-chan. No debí de pedirte que me acompañaras a comprar este obsequio.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos.

—No seas tonto. Igual me iba a caer la lluvia de camino a casa, no te culpes.

—Mírate, estás temblando —comentó preocupado—. El aguacero sigue cayendo, y tu ropa continúa empapada. Te podrías enfermar.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la hierba y con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol, ella estremeciéndose, él viéndola con angustia, inquieto por no saber cómo auxiliarla.

Bueno, quizás sí existía un método.

Sakura sopló un poco las manos para que entraran en calor, todo su cuerpo estaba frío debido a la incesante agua que caía del cielo grisáceo y parecía durar demasiadas horas, congelándole los huesos, haciendo a sus labios temblar por la brisa que movía las hojas del piso húmedo, sin remedio aparente.

De repente, volteó a donde supo que hallaría unos orbes azules y quedó estática en su sitio, presa de aquella mirada transparente que Naruto le enviaba, desconociendo el por qué.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en tono suave, observándolo.

El chico tragó saliva.

—Es que... conozco la forma de evitarte un resfriado.

—¿Cómo?

—Si te fijas, notarás que mi temperatura sigue alta, Sakura-chan.

Sonaba insólito creer eso. Naruto al igual que Sakura sufrieron la violenta lluvia que comenzó desde la tarde, no contaban con ropa seca al alcance y tampoco podían correr a sus hogares, ya que el aguacero incrementaba de intensidad obstaculizando el tránsito de personas y posible vías de huida. Los techos de las casas no eran una buena opción.

Con la palma mojada, Sakura extendió el brazo y tocó la frente masculina. Notó que su piel morena estaba cálida.

Pestañeó sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Es el chakra de Kurama, dattebayo. Me mantiene tibio.

—¿Siempre?

—Sí.

—Que suertudo eres, Naruto —murmuró ella, retirando la mano de su frente y volviendo la vista a otro lado—. Al menos no caerás en cama por gripa o algo así.

Naruto se acercó un poquito.

—La manera en que puedo cuidarte de enfermar es abrazándote, Sakura-chan.

La aludida giró a verlo, sonrojada y atónita.

—¿Qué dices?

—Verás... es que tú estás congelándote y yo no —rascó su nuca, medio ruborizado—. Tal vez si te pegas a mí, pues-

—Tu cuerpo normalice mi temperatura —lo interrumpió siendo razonable—. Sí, es posible que suceda.

—¿Significa que me dejarás abrazarte?

Quiso responder que no, pero no podía, su cuerpo tembló de nuevo como si la desobedeciera y sin prevenirlo estornudó, enrojeciéndole los pómulos y nariz. Perfecto, ya estaba resfriada.

Menuda suerte.

Naruto la veía en espera de una contestación, lucía precioso con el cabello empapado y adherido a la piel, con la camisa corta de mangas. Ella afirmó.

—Si intentas pasarte de listo, te golpearé.

—Ehh, Sakura-chan, yo sería incapaz —Su amiga lo miró con desconfianza—. Hablo enserio, dattebayo.

La médico suspiró.

—Bien, hazlo ya.

—Tienes que ponerte en medio de mis piernas.

Aunque lo dijo con total inocencia y sin mala intención, el comentario fue malinterpretado por ella, quien aparte de entrecerrar los ojos, sintió las mejillas arder por lo indecoroso que sonaba aquello.

Nunca había estado tan próxima a un hombre.

—¿Para qué quieres que me ponga ahí?

—Tú confía en mí, Sakura-chan. Ven.

—Mi advertencia sigue en pie, Naruto, te golpearé si haces algo raro.

—Que poco me conoces, dattebayo. Yo jamás te faltaría al respeto.

Puede que tenga razón, pensó ella.

Naruto separó las piernas sin despegarlas de la hierba, abrió sus brazos y los mantuvo en el aire hacia Sakura, que en vista de la situación, tuvo que ceder al disminuir distancia y pegar la espalda al torso masculino, apretando los labios. Él la abrazó tan suave como podía.

La sensación de calor que experimentó la médico resultaba ser una verdadera delicia, una superficie de cálida fragancia a varón, cuyo origen no es más que la tostada piel del joven kitsune. Éste permitió que Sakura se acomodara a su gusto, quedó sorprendido al sentir que ella rebuscaba una mejor postura... tal vez demasiado intima para el sitio que ocupaban en ese momento.

—Abrázame más fuerte. —pronunció la chica, con claro sonrojo.

—De acuerdo.

Y entonces lo hizo; Naruto cubrió el cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos y piernas, provocando que Sakura hundiera el rostro en su cuello y oyera los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

Ya no la vio temblar más, solo percibió su respiración lenta y la calma que le invadió al tenerla así, echa un ovillo en su pecho caliente. Sakura cerró los ojos pegándose más a él.

—Gracias, Naruto. —escuchó de ella.

El nombrado sonrió.

—Lo que sea por ti, Sakura-chan, todo por ti.

El recuerdo de aquella noche seguía poblando su memoria, incluso hasta el punto de sentir que ese abrazo la había unido a él de forma inevitable, perfecta, única. Naruto por siempre sería el amor de su vida.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el rubio, parado detrás.

Sakura abandonó sus pensamientos y lo vio al girar la cara, sonriendo leve.

—En como empezamos nuestra relación —respondió, dando la vuelta—. Hace unos minutos éramos novios, ahora-

—Ahora eres mi esposa —la interrumpió Naruto, contento como jamás lo había estado en la vida—. A tu lado soy muy feliz, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Sí.

—Te amo, Sakura Uzumaki.

La chica lo miró enternecida, tomó el rostro masculino y depositó un beso suave en sus labios, antes de decir:

—Y yo a ti, señor Haruno.

—¿Señor Haruno?

—¿Que creías? ¿Que solo yo podía llevar el apellido de casada?

—Etto... sí.

Negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Eres mío, Naruto. Aunque no tengas mi apellido yo soy tu dueña.

La amplia sonrisa que mostró el joven fue de puro orgullo, Naruto envolvió con emoción el cuerpo de su esposa, la estrechó entre sus brazos y hundió la nariz en la curva del cuello femenino, con el objeto de inhalar la loción. Sakura estaba bellísima con el kimono blanco de adornos dorados que traía puesto, el cabello recogido en un moño que le permitía lucir una hermosa flor blanca acomodada encima y el sencillo maquillaje hecho por Ino.

Naruto, por el contrario, usaba un kimono negro de fina tela, y la melena bastante corta. Ambos portaban el anillo de compromiso en sus respectivos dedos, con las manos entrelazadas.

Los dos se abrazaban muy acaramelados y sonrojados cuando llegó Sai a interrumpirlos.

—Felicidades —musitó él viéndolos—. De verdad les deseo mucho éxito y alegría.

—Gracias. —dijeron al unísono.

—Y Sakura, no seas tan dura con Naruto-kun.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A cierto miembro de diminuto tamaño que lo define como un hombre pequeño.

A Naruto le salió un tic en el ojo derecho.

—Sai... —murmuró abochornado.

—Solo espero que no tengan problemas por ese chiquito inconveniente.

—¡Ahora sí te pasaste! —exclamó, soltándola y tratando de capturar a Sai por la camiseta, pero Sakura lo agarró del codo para evitar cualquier pleito—. ¿Eh? ¿Pero que...?

—¿Echarás a perder nuestro casamiento? —le preguntó.

Ante la mirada de regaño, Naruto tuvo que agachar la cabeza y negar despacio. Sai mantuvo la sonrisa de cordialidad.

—Y respecto a tu... consejo, Sai, no creo que sea necesario.

Le hubiera dicho que Naruto no poseía partes pequeñas, pero lo cierto es que Sakura no lo había visto desnudo para afirmar tal cosa, ellos apenas intercambiaban besos y abrazos, no sostenían relaciones sexuales por motivos de cultura y tradición, así que defenderlo no podía. Mentir, tampoco.

—Solo quería prevenirte, quizás la noche de bodas no sea como tú esperas.

El rubio apretó los labios, ruborizado. Bien, ahora él era un poco hombre frente a su Sakura-chan.

—Presiento que será todo lo contrario. —aseguró la pelirrosa.

Los dos chicos la vieron con sorpresa.

Yo y mi enorme bocota, pensó.

Ino los interrumpió en ese momento.

—Frentona, te felicito —susurró por lo bajo, atrayendo la atención de la kunoichi—. No pudiste elegir a mejor hombre como esposo, Naruto te hará muy feliz, yo lo sé.

—El afortunado aquí soy yo, Ino —comentó Naruto mirando a su mujer—. Sakura-chan es el amor de mi vida, y eso es lo único que importa.

La pelirrosa le sonrió.

—Suficiente por hoy —Ino habló, contenta—. Sai, necesito que vengas conmigo a la mesa de bocadillos.

—¿Por qué?

Yamanaka lo vio con fijeza para que entendiera la indirecta, "los casados deben estar solos".

—¿Vienes o no?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Nos vemos cuando acabe la fiesta. —informó Ino antes de irse con Sai.

Ya sin terceros de por medio, Naruto siguió observando a la médico, enamorado.

—Sakura-chan, muchas gracias.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundida y lo miró a la cara—. ¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por haberte convertido en mí esposa, por ser la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y por darme la oportunidad de conquistarte. Gracias por quererme.

Ella sonrió enternecida, a veces Naruto era tan romántico y sincero que la dejaba sin palabras, presa de la conmoción. Se acercó a él y pasó ambos brazos por debajo de las axilas, abrazándolo. Luego Naruto la estrechó con fuerza.

—Te equivocas, Naruto.

—¿Como que me equivoco? ¿En qué?

—Yo no te quiero —confesó, haciendo que él aflojara un poco los brazos y buscara su cara algo desconcertado. Sakura volvió a sonreír al verlo a los ojos—. Tonto, yo te amo.

Las mejillas le ardieron, estaba sonrojada.

—Y yo a ti, Sakura-chan, mucho más.

—Lo sé.

Naruto la tomó de los pómulos con suavidad, quería un beso y Sakura lo sabía, tal vez por esto inclinó la cabeza a un ángulo de mejor comodidad, aproximándose a la boca de él y cerrando los orbes. El rubio despegó los labios al mirarla tan cerca.

Y justo cuando iba a envolverle los labios con su boca entreabierta, Sasuke llegó.

—Eviten este tipo de espectáculos.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura voltearon para verlo aparecer por entre los arboles grandes, luciendo serio como de costumbre, pero tranquilo.

—Nos interrumpiste en el mejor momento —refunfuñó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No pudiste llegar diez minutos más tarde?

Sakura pellizcó la costilla de su marido —Baka, no seas grosero —masculló entre dientes—. Sasuke-kun vino a felicitarnos por nuestro casamiento, ¿no es así? —agregó viendo al Uchiha.

Naruto contuvo un quejido de dolor.

—Vine a despedirme.

—¿A despedirte? ¿Por qué?

—Kakashi me ha asignado una misión junto a mi equipo.

—¿Te refieres al equipo Taka? —cuestionó el rubio, ya sin señas de estar adolorido.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Hn. Ese mismo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás, Sasuke-kun?

—Lo que sea necesario.

—¿Pero y tu viaje de redención? —consultó ella, triste—. Yo creí que te quedarías para seguir siendo el equipo siete.

—Sakura, eso terminó. El equipo siete es historia.

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza.

—Comprendo, dattebayo. ¿Regresarás algún día?

—Sí.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Sasuke dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos, no solía pronunciar un 'adiós' o 'hasta luego', siempre resultaba complicado para él esa clase de cosas, sus antiguos compañeros lo conocían.

—Teme, ¡no nos has felicitado!

—No sueñes, dobe.

Y se fue sin dejar rastro.

Naruto suspiró, observando a la Haruno.

—¿Qué opinas Sakura-chan? —le preguntó—. ¿Tú lo apoyas igual que yo?

—Supongo que sí.

—A ti... ¿te habría gustado ir con él?

Sorprendida y confusa, Sakura giró el rostro hacia el rubio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Durante muchos años tú lo amaste, quizás si no te hubieras casado conmigo ahora-

—Naruto —lo cortó entrelazando sus manos, segura—, a mí no me interesa Sasuke-kun, al menos no de manera romántica, pero sí me preocupo por su bienestar como lo haría por Kakashi-sensei o Sai. El único que me importa como a nadie en el mundo eres tú, te amo y te amaré siempre, no dudes de eso.

—Significa que-

—Que no acompañaría a Sasuke-kun ni aunque estuviera soltera. Yo no lo veo de la misma forma que antes, ¿entiendes?

El chico asintió.

—Y ya dime a donde me llevarás —agregó, impulsada por la curiosidad—. Desde que nos casamos no me has dicho nada al respecto.

Cierto, Naruto aún no le había explicado qué harían ni a cual sitio asistirían para celebrar la luna de miel, por ello, Sakura lucía impaciente y nerviosa ante el hecho de desconocer el famoso paradero, una razón suficiente para insistir. Pero Naruto no aflojaba una pista.

—Es una sorpresa, Sakura-chan —volvió a decir como cada vez que ella preguntaba, sonriendo con las manos tras la nuca—. No seas curiosa y espera un poco, te encantará 'ttebayo, lo juro.

—Yo quiero saber ahora.

—Es muy pronto todavía.

—¿Pronto?, ¡pero si ya somos esposos!, dentro de unos minutos finalizará la fiesta y deberemos irnos, si es que planeas tener luna de miel conmigo, claro.

—¿Pero qué dices, Sakura-chan?, ¡por supuesto que deseo estar contigo, para eso busqué un sitio apropiado fuera de la Aldea y coloqué sellos con la idea de usar el hiraishin no jutsu!

De pronto, Sakura esbozó una amplia sonrisa y mantuvo los ojos verdes en los de él. Parecía muy feliz.

—¿Es fuera de Konoha? —interrogó con un tono suave, de alegría.

Naruto frotó su cara con las palmas, ¡se le había ido la lengua! Ahora Sakura ya sabía parte del plan. "Soy un boca suelta".

—Sí, algo así. —contestó.

—Cuéntame más.

—No te aproveches de mí, Sakura-chan. No debí adelantarte los detalles.

Haruno levantó una ceja.

—¿Olvidas que prometiste tenerme confianza frente a los demás?

—No, pero es que yo quiero sorprenderte —declaró el joven—. Preparé varias cosas para que...

—¿Qué?

Naruto se sonrojó.

—Para que así te enamores más de mí.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí.

—¿Y crees conseguirlo? —cuestionó, con un sonrisa leve.

—Intentaré lo que sea.

"Es humanamente imposible que yo pueda amarte más", pensó Sakura.

—Suenas como si fueses a tratar de seducirme —susurró—. ¿Acaso es eso lo que tramas?

A él lo ponía nervioso aquella mirada de deseo oculto que ella le enviaba en completo silencio, casi intimidándolo con gusto, por diversión. Sakura disfrutaba verlo ruborizado y diciendo 'dattebayo'.

—Sakura-chan, no me veas de esa manera porque haces que olvide todo.

—Y según tú, ¿cómo te miro?

—Así como ahora.

La médico le fijó más los ojos, aprovechando la corta distancia.

—Te veo de la misma forma que lo hago siempre, ¿qué diferencia hay?

—B-bueno que... tus ojos brillan mucho, 'ttebayo.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Buenísimo.

La fémina se acercó más —Naruto, yo-

—Lamento la interrupción —sonó una voz desde la espalda del rubio—. Tsunade-sama los busca y también el Kazekage de Sunagakure, el joven Gaara.

—Gracias, en un minuto vamos. —respondió la médico.

Naruto mantuvo los orbes clavados en ella. El sujeto que avisó partió rumbo al interior de la fiesta, dejándolos solos.

—Seguro quieren felicitarnos por nuestra ceremonia. —comentó él.

—Sí, puede ser.

Solo Dios sabía las ganas que tenía Sakura de besar a Naruto en ese instante, éste lucía tan apuesto con aquel kimono negro que resaltaba el color de su piel y ojos, que le era difícil no elogiarlo y no seguir viéndolo.

Estaba atractivo, guapo.

—¿Vamos ya? —consultó a la ninja, esbozando una sonrisa enorme—. Quiero que todos recuerden quien es mi esposa.

Sakura rió bajito.

—Creo que no te vendría mal presumirme un poco —suspiró mientras unían las manos y las entrelazaban, caminando al centro de la festividad—. Movámonos rápido, a Tsunade-sama no le gusta que la hagan esperar.

—Qué decir de Gaara.

Ambos sonrieron completamente enamorados y felices, nada parecía separarlos o afectarles, todo comenzaba a marchar bien...

...por ahora.


	2. La Cabaña

Nota de Autora: Agradezco el buen recibimiento que le han dado a esta pequeña historia ficticia, su apoyo y palabras de aliento me alientan a seguir creando más y más fanfics de nuestra querida pareja NaruSaku, a la cual amamos.

 **Recién Casados**

Por Shoseiki

 **Capítulo 2:** La Cabaña

 **C** uando supo que irían a un lugar lejos de Aldea, Sakura imaginó que sería quizás en Suna o en otro sitio que conociese, pero Naruto la sorprendió al llevarla a un espacio que no sabía que existía demostrándole lo romántico e impredecible que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía.

Un punto a favor del rubio.

Sakura admitía que aquel detalle le encantaba mucho.

—¿En qué zona estamos? —preguntó viendo los alrededores.

Ambos estaban de pie frente a un local de comida que por razones de seguridad andaba cerrado, eran las 9 de la noche, nadie caminaba ya por esa calle. Naruto le había dicho que pasearían unos minutos para que conociera los puestos donde podía comprar comida y otras cositas más que nunca faltaban, incluso aseguró que los vecinos o en este caso pueblerinos, siempre eran cordiales con aquellas personas que llegaban de visita.

Esto a ella le permitió saber que Konoha no estaba tan lejos de su posición, y que si deseaba ver a su familia solo tendría que pedirle a Naruto realizar el hiraishin no jutsu para ir. Su esposo había planeado todo.

"Es muy detallista conmigo".

Dentro de su campo visual, Sakura alcanzó a vislumbrar un pequeño hospital dedicado a la atención de niños enfermos y faltos de vacuna, puestos de vendedores y comerciantes, locales de ropa y lencería, casas de dos pisos y hasta de tres plantas, pintadas de colores sencillos y nada escandalosos, justo como debía ser.

Un pueblo bastante agradable a decir verdad.

Se sentía bien estar ahí.

—¿Te gusta? —consultó él.

Sakura sonrió al ver como la abrazaba desde atrás y escondía la cara en la nuca, casi evitando que ella lo mirara de reojo, tal vez por miedo a recibir una respuesta negativa.

—Sí, me encanta —contestó segura, pasando las manos por los brazos masculinos para situar las palmas sobre el dorso de las de él, entrelazándolas luego—. Es hermosa la paz que se respira en este lugar, supongo que por eso elegiste traerme aquí.

—Quise que cambiaras de aire un poco, no hemos descansado desde que acabó la guerra y has trabajado mucho. Necesitas reposo, Sakura-chan.

—Tú también.

—Todo lo que necesito ya está conmigo, y eso eres tú.

La médico se sonrojó.

—¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

—Alquilé una cabaña por allí cerca —explicó, soltándola y poniéndose delante de la chica—. He dicho que duraremos quizás un mes, porque Kakashi-sensei me avisó que pronto empezaré a estudiar todo lo referente al cargo de Hokage.

En ningún instante liberaron las manos del otro —Es lo mejor, así yo puedo regresar al hospital para continuar ayudando a Shizune-sempai y Tsunade-sama —notificó ella, sonriendo feliz—. Pero ahora lo que quiero es disfrutar estos días contigo, sin algo que nos distraiga.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Sakura-chan.

—Vamos, llévame ya a esa cabaña.

Naruto asintió y con la mano unida a la de ella inició el camino que los conduce a la pequeña, amueblada y cálida residencia pagada por él. Juntos vieron los hogares de humildes personas que de seguro dormían profundamente, echaron un vistazo a distintas entradas del pueblo y platicaron un rato mientras iban como tortolos enamorados a un punto en específico. Sakura parecía vivir el mejor de los sueños al igual que Naruto.

Eran felices uno al lado del otro, sin duda.

Un matrimonio ejemplar.

]

—¿Es aquí?

—Sí.

Naruto permitió que Sakura soltara su mano y avanzara para que lograse mirar más detenidamente el pequeño lugar, manteniendo él su espacio en espera de algún comentario suyo, por más que lo impacientara aquel silencio. Deseaba oír lo que pensaba, lo que opinaba y creía ver mal.

Las palmas comenzaron a sudarle.

Rogaba a Dios no haberla decepcionado.

Él sostuvo la maleta en la otra mano que tenía vendada, la derecha la tuvo libre al nivel de su cadera, nervioso.

Era frustrante no escucharla hablar.

—Si te parece muy chiquita puedo buscar una más amplia. —comentó Naruto rompiendo el mutismo.

—Sakura-chan.

La aludida lo ignoraba no porque quisiese, sino porque la estructura de diseño tradicional y sencillo había atraído su atención, viendo con fijeza el color de cada muro, las ventanas relucientes, la puerta grande de madera fina, el techo que parecía aguantar una tormenta sin problemas y la alfombra que traía el mensaje de bienvenida, junto a las plantas que habían en las macetas puestas a un costado de la salida.

—¿Tienes las llaves? —Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar. No volteó a verlo.

—Sí, claro.

—Ábrela, quiero entrar.

El ninja tragó grueso y afirmando, caminó hasta la puerta e insertó la llave en la cerradura, la giró y empujó la superficie con la palma para que ella ingresara con total libertad, mirando a su esposa. Ésta entró de inmediato.

Oyó a Naruto seguirla y depositar el equipaje en el suelo, que por supuesto, también es hecho de madera sólida y fuerte para suerte de ambos. Todo estaba a oscuras.

—Encenderé la luz, 'ttebayo —informó buscando con la vista el interruptor, al hallarlo, lo oprimió y las lámparas del techo alumbraron enseguida la elegante sala—. Es poco amplia, pero creo que nos bastará.

Los ojos jade de la kunoichi recorrieron los sofás color marrón que adornaban gran parte del lugar, al igual que la mesa de vidrio donde encontró diversos licores de distintas marcas; la chimenea que contaba con muchos troncos de leña y carbón, la exquisita selección de pinturas colgadas en las paredes de tonalidad crema y champagne, el juego de copas vacías y limpias, un estante de libros diminutos y unos cojines con sábanas blancas que concedían al huésped su turno de calor y meditación frente al fuego.

Hermoso.

—Para nosotros es perfecta —dictó la joven shinobi esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Las habitaciones en que piso están?

Naruto respiró aliviado al oírla tan animada.

—Entonces si te gusta.

—Este sitio me fascina, es mejor de lo que creí.

—Por un momento pensé que no te agradaría.

Ella giró y lo observó enternecida, reduciendo el espacio.

—Tonto, claro que me encanta estar aquí. Me siento bien y muy contenta de este regalo.

—¿De veras? —preguntó con ilusión, sus orbes brillaban.

—Ya te dije que sí. —rodó los ojos, divertida.

—Me alegro, porque eso quiere decir que te gustará lo otro.

—¿Que otro?

Naruto, sin siquiera consultárselo, se agachó para deslizar un brazo por su espalda y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas cargándola al estilo nupcial, y comenzó a caminar con ella aferrada al cuello.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —chilló escandalizada, roja hasta el inicio del cabello.

—Es tradición llevar así a una esposa, Sakura-chan. Y tú eres la mía.

—Yo puedo caminar sola.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces bájame.

Él sonrió.

—Déjame consentirte como te mereces, Sakura-chan. Apenas comienzo.

No supo si fue el comentario o la fragancia del hombre que surcó sus fosas nasales, pero la cuestión es que Sakura sintió sus vellos erizarse ante el contacto de su boca con el cuello de él, porque aunque no lo planeó, su rostro había quedado escondido en el hombro del joven.

La firmeza de aquellos brazos musculosos sosteniéndola no ayudaron en la labor de disminuir el efecto de esa sensación que ella describió como erótica y placentera.

Naruto subía uno a uno los escalones que guiaban al segundo piso de la vivienda, donde hallarían cuatro recamaras individuales; dos matrimonial y dos para visitas o huéspedes solteros, bien arregladas y con lámparas de noches, junto a televisores que disponían de controles y multitud de canales programáticos, todo esplendido.

Sakura lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, como si temiera dejarlo ir.

"Está temblando", pensó el rubio, "seguro es miedo por lo que debemos hacer ahora".

Terminó de llegar y paró el movimiento a mitad de pasillo, ladeó el rostro en busca de los ojos femeninos, pero no consiguió verla como quería y sin más plantó un beso suave en la mejilla de Sakura, sintiéndola apretar el agarre.

—Te amo. —le susurró.

—Y yo a ti.

—Mira —pidió en voz baja, poniéndola de pie en el suelo con gentileza—. Acá hay cuartos de diferentes tamaños, y no son tan antiguos como la sala.

Sakura vio todo con atención.

—Y... ¿cuál es la nuestra?

—La más grande y espaciosa.

—Ah.

—Ven, te la mostraré.

Ella aceptó la mano que él le tendía, los dos fueron a la habitación principal y vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que Sakura trató de abrirla, impidiéndoselo Naruto.

—¿Qué? —interrogó ella al ser capturada de la muñeca.

—Adentro te espera otra sorpresa.

—¿Que hay?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Primero debes cerrar tus ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Sakura-chan, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

La aludida pestañeó, contempló la forma en que Naruto la retenía y después regresó la mirada hacia su marido, dubitativa. El rubio la soltó.

—Claro que confío en ti, es solo que no me agrada estar en desventaja.

—Será un segundo, lo prometo.

—¿Seguro que no me harás más nada?

El ninja sonrió con naturalidad, a veces Sakura reaccionaba de una forma tan extraña que ni él mismo comprendía, pero aun así la amaba como un loco y la respetaba por encima de sus propios deseos.

Nunca la forzaría a nada.

—Sabes que no miento, Sakura-chan. Si temes-

—De acuerdo —lo interrumpió, sonriendo leve—, tapa mis ojos si quieres, yo confío en tu palabra.

—Bien —asintió colocando las palmas sobre los orbes de la fémina, parándose detrás de ella—. Tú abre la puerta y entra, yo te descubriré el rostro cuando sea el momento.

En completo silencio, la joven abrió la puerta y dio cinco pasos al frente hasta estar en el interior de la recamara, recibiéndola la oscuridad y un aroma que no supo identificar, pero que creyó era canela. Un olor bastante agradable si le preguntaban.

—¿Ya puedo ver?

Naruto apartó las manos de sus parpados, retrocediendo hacia el interruptor eléctrico y prendiendo la luz —Sí, Sakura-chan —pronunció mirándola—. Abre tus ojos.

Lo primero que encontró la chica al hacerlo fue un delgado camino formado de pétalos de rosas rojas que seguía una línea en el piso, terminando a los pies de la cama junto a un lindo mensaje que halló en las sabanas de color champagne, en las que decía 'Por siempre mi cerezo, Sakura-chan'.

Los orbes se le humedecieron de la felicidad.

—Esto... ¿lo hiciste tú, Naruto?

El rubio rascó con la mano vendada su nuca, acercándose por un costado.

—Sí, 'ttebayo. Yo lo preparé hace días para ti, ¿no te gusta?

—No tenías porqué.

—Sakura-chan —le tomó de la mano obligándola a girar—, yo hice todo esto porque te amo, porque te lo mereces y porque quiero ser el mejor esposo para ti —añadió, viéndola a la cara—. Quizás a veces me comporte como un tonto, o me digas idiota por una que otra travesura que yo no recuerde —Aquí ella rió—, pero lo importante es que me tienes cerca, que estamos casados y que no permitiré que algo o alguien nos separe nunca.

—Prométeme que me amarás siempre sin importar que.

—Te lo juro.

Impulsada por el cariño tan gigantesco que guardaba hacia él, Sakura sonrió y lo tomó de las mejillas uniendo sus labios con los de ese hombre que tanto amaba. Naruto la abrazó por la cintura, entregado a ella.

—Te amo, te amo —repetía entre ósculos—. Te amo solo a ti, Sakura-chan.

Sakura detuvo los besos para estrecharlo con sus níveos brazos, lo apretó fuerte. Naruto creyó volar de la alegría.

—¿Que hay ahí? —consultó al ver una cubeta puesta encima de la mesa, acompañada de dos copas y unas servilletas blancas demasiado elegantes.

—¿Eh? —Naruto la liberó volteando hacia donde Sakura veía—. Ah, te refieres a eso. Es una bebida rara que compré ayer, la puse sobre cubos de hielo como me recomendó el vendedor y la coloqué allí por si quieres probarla.

—¿Es sake?

—No, pero ahora que lo mencionas... —adoptó un pose pensativa, poniendo los dedos índice y pulgar bajo su barbilla y torciendo los labios— el muchacho me advirtió que era nuevo y que proviene de la mejor marca, ¿tú crees?

—Quizás sea un tipo de licor extranjero —comentó—. Deberíamos beberlo pronto o se calentará.

—Tienes razón.

Naruto se acercó a la pequeña mesa, agarró la botella y la destapó sirviendo un poco en las copas de fino cristal, Sakura notó el color casi transparente que poseía, y entonces vio la espuma que subía hasta la mitad del recipiente para luego bajar al nivel del líquido burbujeante. Aquello parecía licor.

—¿Bebes tú primero o lo hago yo? —cuestionó Naruto.

La médico negó.

—Pruébalo tú —sentenció, viendo a su esposo ingerir la sustancia y tragar como si nada pasara, como si hubiese sido agua sola—. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal es? —entrevistó la kunoichi, muerta de la curiosidad.

—Sabe muy bueno, Sakura-chan. Ven.

—¿No es licor?

—Creo que sí.

Sakura levantó una ceja —¿No sabes y acabas de bebértelo? —musitó, andando en dirección a él—. No tienes remedio. —agregó en tono de broma.

—Es que yo no acostumbro a beber alcohol.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tú sí?

—No, tampoco —aclaró mientras sostenía la copa que halló llena a un lado de la cubeta, tragando su contenido—. Mmm, ¡es rico!

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Sí.

—Sígueme, te mostraré la cocina y el jardín —propuso él con una sonrisa radiante, dejó el recipiente en su sitio y dio la media vuelta para que Sakura le acompañara, pero ella lo detuvo del brazo a tiempo—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?

—¿No te parece suficiente por hoy? Yo ya estoy cansada y quiero ducharme.

—Pero si aún no terminas de ver la cabaña.

—Lo haré mañana, hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado.

Él afirmó y Sakura soltó su brazo.

—De acuerdo, yo bajaré por la maleta mientras que tú puedes cambiarte de ropa o... —tragó grueso, desviando la mirada sonrojado— quizás usar el baño para... prepararte para dormir.

—No he dicho que vaya a dormir.

—Estás agotada por la fiesta, Sakura-chan, no es bueno que-

—Eres mi esposo, ¿lo olvidas? —cuestionó con una leve sonrisa, sus orbes fijos en los de él—. De ahora en adelante compartiremos muchas cosas, y eso incluye la cama... y las noches juntos.

—Solo si tu así lo deseas —declaró observándola—. Yo jamás te forzaría o pediría algo que no me quieres dar.

—Lo sé.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que no dejaron de mirarse profundamente a los ojos, como si el tiempo no existiera y cada uno perteneciera al otro, enamorados hasta los huesos. Nadie lograría derrumbar ese muro de confianza y afecto que ambos sostenían, eran felices al estar cerca y esto ninguno lo conseguiría destruir ni aunque quisiese hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Era amor.

Un amor muy grande.

Sakura mordió sus propios labios para controlar el impulso de besarlo, si lo hacía lo más probable es que terminaran consumiendo aquel calor que los seducía, y eso implicaría perder el control absoluto de sus emociones. No. Sakura no podía actuar de esa manera, no cuando iba a tener su primera relación sexual.

Naruto le sonrió como si adivinase lo que pensaba.

—Vuelvo en un rato. —murmuró.

—No tardes —dijo, viéndolo girar hacia la puerta y caminar al pasillo—. Te estaré esperando.

—Prometo no demorar.

Y se fue directo a la planta baja donde encontraría el equipaje. Sakura suspiró tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Oh, Dios. Iba a hacer el amor con Naruto dentro de unos cuantos minutos y el solo hecho de recordarlo le puso los vellos de punta, ¡estaba inquieta!, Mebuki, su madre, le había explicado lo que ocurriría esa noche aconsejándole mantener la calma y obedecer a sus instintos. Claro, Sakura sí sabía del tema porque su profesión de ninja médico abarcaba todo tipo de asuntos corporales, pero eso no significaba que fuese una experta en el acto.

Para su desgracia, una cosa es la teoría y otra la práctica, Sakura era virgen y por lo tanto no contaba con la experiencia suficiente para saber qué debía hacer, aunque tal vez sí tuviese una idea de cómo empezar.

"Ahora es cuando necesito oír las historias de Ino-cerda".

De cualquier forma, ella tendría que experimentar hoy, allí y en un rato, con el hombre que la había conquistado siempre.

Solo esperaba que nada saliera mal.


	3. Miedos y Deseos

**Recién Casados**

Por Shoseiki

 **Capítulo 3:** Miedos y Deseos

 **E** xistían ocasiones en las que Sakura solía actuar de una manera desinhibida y a veces con un toque o mirada de indiscutible picardía, así como habían otras en las que no sabía nada de un asunto en específico y le costaba consultar con Ino oyendo sus experiencias, muy a su pesar. Joder, ¿es que acaso no se podía nacer con conocimiento?, pensó, pero de inmediato cayó en cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba eso y prefirió ignorar la vocecilla de su mente, o en este caso de su querida inner quien no dejaba de molestarla a cada rato.

Oficialmente, estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios.

¡Dios mío!

Ella debía calmarse sí o sí.

"Vamos, ¡es solo sexo y ya!, no creo que sea tan difícil hacerlo la primera vez".

De pronto Sakura recordó los comentarios de algunas pacientes que atendió antes de casarse, unos comentarios que la intrigaron tanto que no pudo evitar curiosear en medio de la charla sacándoles información. Sí, ella preguntó todo. TODO.

¡Jesús!

Seguro que las muy... expertas, se rieron de su falta de práctica y sabiduría como jamás lo volverían hacer. Ok, esto no importaba en realidad. Lo único que sí valía la pena era disfrutar de Naruto y de su... energía, por así decirlo.

Dios santo.

Tranquilidad, Sakura, ¡tranquilidad!

—¿Sakura-chan?

Y justo cuando creía conservar la calma, su esposo llegó y tocó la puerta llamándola. Qué suerte la suya.

—¿Sigues bañándote, Sakura-chan? —preguntó él desde el lado de la recamara donde le esperaba.

Ella tuvo que cerrar el grifo de la regadera para contestarle:

—¡Sí, en un minuto salgo!

—Avísame si necesitas algo, yo desempacaré nuestras cosas.

—¡Trata de no romper nada! —exclamó tras la cortina azul que dividía el cubículo sanitario y la bañera grande, con los ojos cerrados para evitar que el shampoo de aroma delicioso le cayera en la vista.

—Estaré cerca, dattebayo.

Sakura no respondió, razón suficiente para que él comprendiera que sí le había oído y que continuaría duchándose por un rato más hasta sentirse libre de toda mugre y suciedad, como Naruto también acostumbraba a hacer en las noches y mañanas.

Él regresó al centro de la habitación, abrió la pesada maleta que contenía ropa de los dos y empezó a colocarla dentro del enorme armario poco a poco, sin prisas. Habían prendas tantos suyas como de ella; muchas camisetas de malla negra y blusas color rojo de zipper delgado, calzones de tela de algodón, pantaletas (cabe mencionar que al ver esto sus mejillas enrojecieron), sandalias ninja, sostenes (obvio la cara la tenía como un tomate cuando los tocó), medias y pijamas.

Vestimenta suficiente para vivir allí al menos por un mes. No hacía falta que usaran más.

Naruto acabó de acomodar todo, puso la maleta en un lugar apartado del cuarto, vio a su alrededor notando que había mal clima y se dio cuenta de que las ventabas golpeaban contra la pared por el violento aire que reinaba afuera, así que caminó hasta ahí y comenzó a cerrarlas con el propósito de no dejar entrar la lluvia (en el caso de que iniciase una tormenta).

—Deberías bañarte tú también, el agua está deliciosa.

Volteó sin soltar las cortinas que hace instantes arreglaba, y sus ojos dieron con la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Sakura enmudeció al mirar su torso desnudo. No traía camisa.

—Quizás lo haga más tarde. —musitó él.

Ella asintió guardando silencio y mirando sin disimulo aquella piel bronceada que parecía ser una escultura griega donde resaltaban los músculos y la carne dura, una figura fuerte que se asemejaba a la de un monumento labrado en oro, solo que Naruto no era una estatua sino un ser humano con el cuerpo más firme que cualquier otro individuo, atlético.

Los orbes color jade de la muchacha recorrieron nerviosos cada línea, cada forma y parte de lo que comenzaba a ser su objeto de deseo. Por inercia despegó los labios, sus pómulos se tiñeron de un rosa más oscuro que su pelo y ya nada pudo hacerla quitar su vista de él. Estaba observándolo mucho.

Y lo peor es que parecía no notarlo.

—Sakura-chan.

La aludida movió la cabeza como indicando que le escuchaba, aunque no apartara la mirada de su torso descubierto, para nervios del rubio.

—Tu ropa... e-está dentro del armario.

Entonces ella notó que no traía suéter o blusa encima, que solo contaba con un albornoz de tono celeste pastel y de que tal vez, muy en el fondo, eso a él lo ponía inquieto. Una leve sonrisa floreció de su boca casi de forma involuntaria, porque a pesar de todo, ella también tenía miedo.

Miedo a que no le gustara su cuerpo, miedo a no ser lo suficientemente femenina para Naruto, miedo a no disponer de la valentía que se necesitaba en esta ocasión.

Terror de perderlo.

—Dormiré así. —sentenció segura de su accionar, Naruto tragó grueso y la apuntó sonrojado.

—¿A-así, Sakura-chan?

—Sí, a menos de que quieras verme dormir desnuda.

Oh, rayos. No debió decirlo, ¡Sakura no era consciente del efecto que tendría él al oír eso!, una posible erección y calor interminable que lo terminaría ahogando, era lo más probable.

Naruto la vio acercarse.

—S-sakura-chan.

—¿Qué?

—Tus... tus ojos...

—¿Que ocurre con mis ojos?

—Están brillantes.

—¿Te gustan?

—Mucho, dattebayo.

La chica detuvo el andar cuando casi no existía espacio que los separara, bajó la vista a los pectorales masculinos y un tremendo impulso de querer tocarlos la cegó. ¿Porque de repente sentía ese deseo de apretarse contra él? ¿Porque no la gobernaban los nervios que sufrió instantes atrás en el cubículo del baño?

¿Dónde había quedado la timidez?

—Naruto —pronunció elevando los ojos, clavándolos en los de él—. Yo... yo no...

Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer.

—Dime, Sakura-chan.

—Yo nunca he hecho... esto.

El rostro de su marido era todo un poema.

—¿Hacer qué?

De plano era un idiota.

Sakura suspiró sonriendo, nerviosa.

—Me refiero a que jamás... a que yo no... —Vista su mueca de confusión, ella decidió no explicar algo que resultaba inentendible para alguien tan tonto como él—. Olvídalo, no es importante.

Y en el preciso momento que iba a dar media vuelta el chico la tomó con suavidad de la mano y tiró despacio atrayéndola hacia sí, ambos quedaron próximos.

—¿Hablas de... 'eso' que hacen los esposos en su primer día de casados?

—Se dice hacer el amor, y sí, sí me refiero a eso —aclaró con una facilidad que luego la dejó atónita por no entender de qué lugar sacó aquella valentía. Naruto la siguió mirando—. Imagino que tú ya tienes experiencia en ésta clase de cosas.

—No —la interrumpió—, no la tengo. Nunca he tocado a una mujer porque no he sentido ese deseo, dattebayo. No hasta ahora.

De pronto, Sakura sintió que a raíz de esa confesión el tacto de él quemaba, que su corazón latía frenético y que sus dedos picaban por delinear cada figura de su piel morena viviendo una desesperación abrumadora.

Lo deseaba todo, completo.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó ella aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Porque jamás te había tenido tan cerca y temblando, Sakura-chan.

En sus orbes jade brilló la determinación.

—¿Quién dice que tiemblo? —sonó como si lo retase a replicar su argumento.

Naruto se sonrojó más.

—Puedo sentirlo.

Ya el fuego los hacía arder por el otro.

Pura pasión.

—¿Que más sientes, Naruto?

El nombrado respiró sofocado, soltó su mano y la sujetó del rostro con ambas palmas negando suave, viéndole los labios.

—Siento que voy a morir si no te hago mía.

—Naruto...

—Sakura-chan. —mencionó con voz ronca.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor.

La habitación cayó en un silencio que pocos sabrían descifrar; algunos lo justificarían diciendo que el ambiente se tornó tenso debido a esa atracción sexual que flotaba entre ellos, otros asegurarían que ya habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse con el simple hecho de mirar a los ojos del otro, pero lo cierto es que eran las dos y ninguna a la vez.

No lo sabían.

En un arranque de locura Naruto abrazó a Sakura como si el destino fuese a quitársela de las manos, olfateó su melena rosada y la estrechó con tal fuerza que parecía asfixiarla, sin ser ésta su intención. Permanecieron unos minutos así. Sakura depositó suaves besos en su hombro mientras las palmas recorrían la anchura y firmeza de su espalda trabajada, tocando todo lo que podía.

—Te amo. —le susurró ella al oído.

El joven se distanció un poco y buscó los labios femeninos para fundirlos en un beso arrebatado abriendo la boca, un acto que a Sakura le hizo hervir la sangre y la obligó a aferrarse al cuello de su esposo, entregando incluso su alma. Nunca antes se habían besado con tanto ardor, con tanta pasión y necesidad, con esa hambre.

Sus movimientos y la manera tan ardiente de encajar sus bocas daban una idea bastante clara de lo que intentaban hacer. Naruto y Sakura querían comerse. O quizás ya lo hacían de una forma más íntima si se añadían el sonido de sus lenguas jugando, una dinámica que los volvía locos.

—Déjame tocarte. —pidió Sakura en medio de aquellos ósculos que aumentaban de intensidad.

Naruto colocó las manos en sus muslos, alzando a Sakura hasta sentir que lo rodeaba con las piernas y sin reparar en nada la pegó a la pared devorándola con su boca. Un gemido brotó de la garganta femenina.

¿Cómo es que él consiguió prenderla tan rápido?

¿Desde cuándo Naruto tenía ese poder sobre ella?

Pronto Sakura descubrió que las manos de Naruto parecían quemarla, porque la sensación de ardor sobre su piel crecía cada vez que él deslizaba las palmas por allí. Ella le dedicó infinidad de caricias a su torso oprimiendo y palpando los músculos.

Todo su cuerpo estaba caliente.

Naruto la despegó del muro y fue directo a la cama, tropezando con varios artículos, que gracias a su impulsividad, acabaron tirados en el suelo de la habitación. Los besos de Sakura se volvieron más demandantes, exigentes.

Andaba hecha una fiera.

—Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa lo miró con sus ojos nublados por la pasión.

—No te detengas, Naruto.

—Iremos al ritmo que tú quieras.

—Calla y continúa.

Los dos reanudaron ese húmedo y fogoso maratón de besos apasionados, listos para el segundo paso.

Aquella noche no dormirían.


End file.
